


[HP/PJ]Torrent

by QCAnri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Gen, joint worldview
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCAnri/pseuds/QCAnri
Summary: *哈利波特+波西杰克逊合二为一世界观*文中所有存在矛盾的设定背景都以HP的设定为主—凯特琳娜 托伦特，一个在福利院长大的经常被各种退学的问题女孩，在十一岁到来之前，生活忽然发生了翻天覆地的计划。“希腊神话……居然不只是神话而已吗！”“是的，对于你而说，这就是你的现实，凯特。”“你是说，我……是个，巫师？”“是的，凯特琳娜。来霍格沃茨上学吧，这里你会学习魔法，和所有与你同龄的小巫师一样。”凯特琳娜身上的谜团一点点揭开，似乎一切都没那么简单(Translated by Google)*Harry Potter+Percy Jackson combined into one world view* All contradictory setting backgrounds are mainly set by HP-Katerina Torrent, a problem girl who grew up in an orphanage and was often dropped out of school. Before her eleven-year-old arrival, her life suddenly turned upside down."Greek myth... isn't it just myth!""Yes, for you, this is your reality, Kate.""You mean, I...was a wizard?""Yes, Katerina. Come to Hogwarts to go to school, here you will learn magic, like all little wizards of your age."The mystery of Katerina is revealed a little bit, it seems that everything is not so simple





	1. 麻烦

**Author's Note:**

> *哈利波特+波西杰克逊合二为一世界观  
> *原创女主，由于比哈利小一届，因此金妮一届戏份较多  
> *由于HP与PJ世界观和时间地点背景相差过大，科技发展程度也不一样，因此文中所有存在矛盾的设定背景都以HP的设定为主 （因此从其实位于美国的夏令营开汽车当天到了伦敦的国王十字车站什么的就不要吐槽了www部分PJ的设定也会二改）  
> *不出现奥林匹斯英雄系列相关内容  
> *故事从PJ篇开始，HP篇需要耐心等待。HP篇从密室篇开始，因此没有魔法石的剧情。HP篇与PJ篇情节交替发展  
> *除了女主之外依旧有原创人物，但参与主线的不多。  
> *原作CP基本不拆，原作重要CP绝对不拆  
> *男主布雷斯 扎比尼，但我们是一篇无CP文  
> *男主出场很迟很迟 如果可以接受的话↓↓↓

凯特琳娜 托伦特讨厌学校与上课，但除此之外她无处可去。 

只是分了几分钟神，黑板上已经密密麻麻写满了她看不懂的文字与符号，莱克斯先生耷拉着眼睛，用昏昏沉沉的声音念着课本。凯特琳娜一直不擅长分辨出这位老师到底是醒着还是睡着的状态，即使是说话时，他的嘴唇也几乎一动不动。 

无论讲台底下闹腾成什么样，莱克斯先生都丝毫没有管理一下的打算。教室里吵得厉害，凯特琳娜已经完全听不清老师在讲些什么，便索性放弃。她的位置靠窗，楼下有逃课的人在操场上踢易拉罐，互相叫喊着粗鲁的字眼，这一切都让她更加烦躁。 

不会有任何老师出来制止这些很显然就不符合校规的事情，或者说校规本身，在这里——圣约翰救济学校——就是个笑话。只要保证这里的学生不会闹出流血事件就够可以了，而老师们为了做到这一点已经耗费了所有的精力。圣约翰学园是一个集中了问题儿童，劝退学生的地方。没错，这所学校存在的意义就是为了把他们圈在一起，从而防止他们弄出对社会的更大破坏。 

问题学生当然也包括凯特琳娜，虽然她一开始并不就读于这所学校。出身于福利院的孩子们但只要表现得好都会被资助去其他正常的学校，可她的资助人早就放弃了——在她因为惹出大大小小的事情被三所学校拒绝后。 

凯特琳娜坚称那些事情不是她做的，但谁也不信。可事实上，总有奇奇怪怪的事情在她身上发生，比如突然爆炸的作业本，运动会上被掀翻的顶棚，或者是被奇怪的黑衣人跟踪到教室直到被威胁再不离开就要报警后突然莫名其妙地消失。在弄坏了整层楼的排水系统导致学校不得不停课一周来拯救被淹得不成样的教学楼后，她被列入了所有学校的黑名单，于是只能被扔到了这里。不过这样也好。至少在这里，她不会再因贫瘠的成绩而被说上三天三夜，即使是逃课，只要不走出学校范围，也不会有什么大问题。 

凯特琳娜被诊断为阅读障碍症和注意力缺陷多动症，这让她无法将注意力集中在课本上超过五分钟，事实上从课堂开始到现在，她已经换了不下十种姿势了。她的大脑就好像时不时会自己睡着一样，或是去走神做了其他事情，等凯特琳娜反应过来时，总觉得自己遗漏了些什么，却怎么也想不明白，仿佛世界万物中有那么一块令人疑惑的地方凭空消失了。医生说这是注意力缺陷多动症的症状之一，她的大脑总会曲解一些事情。强迫着将注意力集中到书本上也是无用功，所有的文字仿佛就像飘在课本上一样，阅读每一段文字对凯特琳娜而言，都仿佛再与一只巨怪搏斗。她所有的课程只有拉丁文勉勉强强拿到了B，其他都在C和D间晃悠。虽然体育是不错，不过很遗憾，体育并没有被算入老师评价一个学生是否为好学生的课程范围内，而因为她的惹事能力，也没有任何一个体育社团敢收纳她。 

所以凯特琳娜现在才会在这里——一边烦躁地在课本上无意识地涂涂画画，一边计算着还有多长时间下课。今天只有半天的课，下午是他们难得可以离开学校的自由活动时间。在她的前几排，几个女生凑在一起议论着去哪家上了新品的店买最新款的裙子，另一边是嘻嘻哈哈着的男生。这里的学生家庭背景都不错，但都属于没有人管的类型，被放任着在这里自生自灭，凯特琳娜算是个例外，同样遭遇的还有多瑞亚格林伍德，一个上学期才转入，有着一头乱糟糟的茶色短发，比所有人都矮了一头的女生，据说她转校的原因是校园欺凌。或许是因为这个原因，或许是因为她矮小的个头，或许是因为她腿部有疾病，总是拄着一副拐杖，学期开始，多瑞亚就一直是被欺负的那一个，这种状况一直持续到凯特琳娜狠狠地教训了那群欺凌者一顿之后。在那之后，两人成为了朋友，与此同时的代价是凯特琳娜自己也被孤立了出去。不过凯特琳娜并不介意。她更愿意与多瑞亚相处，尽管多瑞亚总是用一种奇怪的仿佛想要看穿她的一切般的目光在背后偷偷打量她。 

她恶狠狠地瞪着斜对角的艾德里弗，直到他放弃趁多瑞亚不注意时偷走拐杖的计划。自从被凯特琳娜教训了一顿后，以艾德里弗为首的几个人人再也不敢找凯特琳娜的麻烦，转而趁她不在时拿多瑞亚下手。为此凯特琳娜伤透了脑筋，不得不花更多的时间保持和多瑞亚在一起。不够现在她并不知道这样的策略还能保持多久了，艾德里弗几人都是普通的个子，但刚转进班级一个星期的新生却不是。 

凯特琳娜从未听清过这个新生到底叫什么，只是觉得差不多是“格雷”这个音。每当他说话时，都含含糊糊得仿佛含了一块大石头，这让凯特琳娜坚定地认为他根本没学过怎么好好说话。那个自称是格雷的大块头差不多有四个艾德里弗那么宽，穿着最大号的看不清本色的衬衫，总是散发着一股奇怪的恶臭，让凯特琳娜向来是敬而远之。然而艾德里弗几个似乎并没有不适的感觉，他们很快玩到了一块，找两个女生麻烦的概率也越来越高。凯特琳娜一转身，正好看见格雷正盯着自己不怀好意地笑着，不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。那张面孔，让她想起电视上凶狠的猎豹猎杀猎物时的表情。 

凯特琳娜觉得有点头皮发麻。 

幸好此刻，下课铃响了，迫不及待想要出校门的学生还未等老师宣布下课就一哄而散。凯特琳娜刚想离开，就被莱克斯先生叫住了。她无奈地叹了口气，示意多瑞亚不用等她，先回宿舍。 

帮教授把讲义和笔记本电脑搬到办公室，再将地板拖到可以滑倒苍蝇的程度，莱克斯先生一直有把凯特琳娜当苦力的习惯。不过因为在他身边待着并不会让人产生排斥感，加上莱克斯教授确实曾帮过她和多瑞亚几次大忙，凯特琳娜也不好拒绝。至于莱克斯教授在她耳边絮絮叨叨的说教，就完全当做背景杂音忽视掉好了。当凯特琳娜终于忙完一切再拒绝了莱克斯先生递来的小饼干时，已经是半个小时之后了。她将书包重重地甩到肩上，朝宿舍区走去。 

多瑞亚想买一身新的衣服以替换现在身上快要磨坏的那套，她拒绝穿裙子，因此凯特琳娜将花费大量的时间找到一身合适她的套装。多瑞亚对于自己的腿疾非常在意，即使是两个人的宿舍，也必须将床帘拉得严严实实才肯换衣服。凯特琳娜曾经试图问清楚多瑞亚是不是曾经经历了什么而留下了心理阴影，下一秒就因为她过于可怜的表情吓得打住了，于是再也没有触及过这个话题。不过凯特琳娜也没有随意打听别人隐私的习惯。 

她们的宿舍位于三楼走廊的尽头，离楼梯很远，采光却很好。凯特琳娜站在宿舍门前，深吸一口气试图打散满心的烦躁。好说歹说多瑞亚才答应和她一起去街上看看，她可不想因为自己影响了多瑞亚的心情。 

门缝里传来若有若无的声音。 

“我不知道，我仍然不能确定……是的……凯特琳娜符合很多，但是……决定性的证据仍然没有……” 

“嗯，在不能确定之前，还是再继续观望吧……” 

“可是她是最有可能的了，而且她马上就要十一岁了……要抓紧时间了……莱斯特律戈涅人……混进……” 

是多瑞亚的声音。 

福利设施只会提供最基础的生活需要，不愿意花哪怕一分“多余的支出”在孩子们身上，而多瑞亚则不习惯用电子产品，因此她们都没有手机。可多瑞亚听起来却在和谁打电话，内容却莫名其妙，还提到了自己的名字。凯特琳娜不知道是进好还是不进好，于是先敲了敲门。 

门里的说话声突然中断了，取而代之的是一声尖叫，有什么东西摔在了地上，发出了清脆的破裂声。几秒后，门开了，多瑞亚出现在凯特琳娜面前，看上去有些惊慌。 

“我不知道你会突然就回来了。”她将凯特琳娜让进屋子，接着扶着桌沿关掉了加湿器，屋内湿漉漉的。即将进入湿润的夏天，这里的天气可一点也谈不上干燥。 

“你开加湿器做什么？”凯特琳娜将沉重的书包放在椅子上。明亮的阳光透过窗户，照得人暖洋洋的。加湿器边，多瑞亚的杯子碎成了好几块。 

“看来你还得陪我去买个新杯子了。”多瑞亚的声音听起来有点沮丧，“又是一笔额外的开支。” 

“抱歉，是我刚刚突然敲门吓到你了吗？” 

“没有没有。”她弯下腰来，收拾起碎片，凯特琳娜将垃圾桶推了过去。“啊，谢谢。我还以为你会在莱克斯先生那里呆更久呢，他和你说了什么？” 

“还不是那些老生常谈，什么要管好自己不能闯祸啊，什么如果再出现损坏公物的情况学园不会再负责赔偿，什么如果再惹麻烦就会被劝退。真是的，明明艾德里弗那几个闯的祸那么大都没被这样警告过。” 

“因为他们交了昂贵的学费，还有各种赞助费，而这些钱很多都直接进了学校的腰包，可以说是他们养着这所学校里的所有人。” 

“而我们只是没处可去的因为福利政策才在这里上学的人。我知道，那也不意味着那些根本不是我做的事情也要被安在我头上吧？我只是正好在场！为什么器材室的坍塌就要被算在我的头上？我明明什么都没做，可却没有人相信——” 

“我相信。”多瑞亚沉稳地说。她收拾完了杯子的碎片，双手按上凯特琳娜肩头，试图让她冷静下来。 

“我相信。确实你的身边总会发生许多莫名其妙的事件，一个学期下来，我也亲眼见到了很多。但是你一定要清楚那些事情真的不是你的错，不是你造成的。所以你也不需要为此感到难受，或者说，别为此不开心了。” 

多瑞亚从书架上拿过凯特琳娜瘪瘪的钱包塞进她手里，推开了门。 

“我收拾好了。我们现在出去换换心情，好吗？” 

她拿起自己的拐杖，率先走了出去，凯特琳娜只好选择跟上。她思考了一路，还是想问问多瑞亚刚刚在和谁交谈，可刚打算开口，却又被迫打住了。 

有人在校门口拦住了她们。


	2. 莱斯特律戈涅人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首发lof，然后转到了晋江，现在已经在晋江更新到了107章，但是因为各种各样的原因，准备在ao3也发一遍。  
> 由于某种大家都知道的原因电脑端实在登不上ao3了，只好用手机一点点复制着发，所以会很慢很慢，想起来了就同步一点。  
> 应该会存在着大量的错别字什么的，凑活着看吧手机改稿太困难了

是艾德里弗他们几个。  
艾德里克和他的跟班们脸上是一模一样的横样儿，让凯特琳娜真想直接冲上去就是一拳。男生们早就换掉了校服，现在穿着合体而潮流的休闲衫与牛仔裤，将指节捏得咔咔响，除了格雷。格雷跟在最后，仍然是他那件看不出颜色的衬衫。凯特琳娜一直怀疑学校同意格雷在校不穿校服是因为他们根本无法提供那么大尺码的衣服。  
“我想，你肯定没想好下午要干什么，不如跟我们出去溜达溜达？”  
艾德里弗上上下下打量着凯特琳娜，他的跟班们一起起哄了起来。凯特琳娜突然感觉自己的袖口被多瑞亚拽住了。  
“那就真是不好意思，我和多瑞亚约好了。”  
她皱了皱眉，将多瑞亚拉到了自己身后。  
“哈，和一个小瘸子一起有什么意思？”一群人围了上来，很快两个女生被包围在了中间，“我们可没打算还要准备辆轮椅来。”  
“闭嘴，艾德里弗，然后让开。你是想让我再揍你一顿吗？”  
艾德里弗闻声抖了抖，下意识地后退了一步，向后张望了一眼。也许是新加入的格雷给他壮了胆，他很快从失态里走了出来。“如果你愿意，”他向格雷努了努下巴，“倒是可以试试看。”  
凯特琳娜握紧了拳头，她清楚地知道自己刚才是虚张声势。虽说是教训过眼前的几个人，但她完全不是在打架或者类似的情况中赢过他们的。十岁出头的小男孩虽然因为发育晚的问题比同龄的女生矮一些，瘦一些，但一个女孩子也完全不可能打得过几个男生，即使是使用工具。但每当艾德里弗他们想对凯特琳娜做些什么的时候，总会发生一些什么——比如挂得好好的花盆突然落下砸肿脚背，再比如教室桌椅突然散架接着被墨水泼了一身，虽然并没有造成什么大的伤害且都以凯特琳娜被关禁闭告终，但渐渐地，几个人还是有了心理阴影。  
凯特琳娜不知道这次自己还能不能那么幸运，她环顾四周，校门前空荡荡的，连棵遮阴的树都没有，想要离校的学生也基本走光了。  
她一瞬间便读懂了艾德里弗眼中的那份得意洋洋。  
“好吧。”凯特琳娜深吸一口气，“你们想去哪里？太远的地方恕我不奉陪。不过让多瑞亚先回去吧。”  
然而多瑞亚并没有回去的意思。她死死地拽着凯特琳娜的袖子不肯离开半寸，一直紧张地张望着四周，并一路试图将她从那个大块头格雷身边拉开，而后者对凯特琳娜充满了兴趣，一直弯下腰来嗅她的后颈。当凯特琳娜因为他粗重的气息回头狠狠瞪视时，又看到了格雷诡异的微笑。  
他们越走越偏，直到在一个废弃的工厂停了下来。一个男生推开破烂的门，灰尘与霉菌的味道扑面而来，凯特琳娜不禁皱起了眉头。  
在这股陈旧的味道中，隐隐有一股熟悉的臭味。凯特琳娜说不出所以然，一回头却看到多瑞亚脸色发青。  
“我们赶快回去，这里很危险，千万别进去。”她小声咕哝着。  
“喂，你们可真是会选地方。”  
“如果不是格雷告诉我，我也不知道这里还有这种地方。啊对了，你们可以走了。”艾德里弗做了个手势，他的几个跟班嬉笑着，转过身去原路返回。而格雷却一动不动。“喂，格雷，你看不懂吗？你现在可以滚蛋了——喂！你要干嘛？”  
格雷却丝毫没有听从艾德里弗的意思，他伸出一只脏兮兮的大手，粗暴地抓向了凯特琳娜的脖子。  
一瞬间，异变发生了。  
一阵白光闪过，凯特琳娜只觉得有人狠狠推了自己一把，一头栽到了旧工厂肮脏的地面之上。之后是一声闷闷的跌落声，有什么被弹飞了出去。凯特琳娜躺在地上摸了摸脖子，一阵疼痛转瞬即逝。  
“你——没事吧！”艾德里弗尖叫出声，“刚刚那是什么？又是你的什么鬼招数了吗！”  
他脸色苍白，指着凯特琳娜的一只手颤抖着。跟班们纷纷跑去格雷身边查看，另一边——凯特琳娜撑着地面爬起来试图拍掉衣服上的污渍，一抬头，被多瑞亚吓得后退了一步。  
她从未见过多瑞亚如此严肃的表情，严肃中却带着震惊于恍然大悟，似乎终于弄明白了什么。  
“你是戴了什么吗？”  
她站起身向凯特琳娜的方向大步走来，没有拄拐杖。  
凯特琳娜从衣领里捞出一条挂坠，这是她在大街上被福利院捡到时为数不多的带在身边的东西，因此凯特琳娜一直将挂坠戴在脖子上，试图与不为人知的过去保持联系。此刻银色的蔷薇吊坠上出现了一道深深的裂痕。  
真奇怪，她刚刚并没有撞到什么。  
“如果我没猜错，这是个护身符一样的东西，虽然没有见这种，不过差不多可以这样猜测。这样就合理了……怪不得……”多瑞亚又开始碎碎念了，接着深深地吸了一口气，拉着凯特琳娜就准备离开，“果然，气息变得浓重了。趁着这个莱斯特律戈涅人还没醒……”  
话音未落，身后传来一阵尖呼和什么胀裂的声音。  
凯特琳娜发誓——她看过的为数不多的特效镜头，都没有眼前来的恐怖。  
格雷——不对，应该是说原本是格雷的存在，正像被充了气一样鼓起。他的衣服被撑破，一颗纽扣弹到了凯特琳娜脚边。“他”从地上站了起来，足有两丈高，凶面獠牙，毛茸茸的臂膀上刺着一颗血淋淋的被匕首穿透的心脏，接着不知从哪掏出了一根巨大的木棒，上面有血液留下的棕褐色痕迹。  
“血肉，血肉。差不多是开饭的时候了，英雄的血肉美味到不可思议。”  
它含糊不清地念叨着。凯特琳娜听见多瑞亚倒吸了一口凉气。  
艾德里弗和他的跟班还楞楞得站在原地，看起来还没反应过来发生了什么，凯特琳娜也觉得脑子不够用了。她确实和多瑞亚吐槽过格雷长得就像一个巨怪，那时多瑞亚还一本正经地赞同了，谁能想到格雷就真的在他们面前变成了巨怪。  
如果这也是那份“幸运”带来的，凯特琳娜可以预感，后果肯定不仅仅是被关禁闭那么简单了。  
“不是，不是我干的！”  
她下意识地开口。  
“确实不是你干的，它就是个莱斯特律戈涅人！”  
“莱斯特……什么？”  
“莱斯特律戈涅人，或者简单点说是个食人魔，愣着干嘛啊，跑啊！”  
多瑞亚拉着凯特琳娜就跑，男生们也从惊吓中回过了神，无头苍蝇般原地乱转一阵后轰地散开，依稀可以听见来越远的尖叫声。格雷看起来对他们毫无兴趣，朝凯特琳娜她们扑了过来。  
“糟了！”  
多瑞亚拉着凯特琳娜，根本来不及闪避，眼见着一座小山即将压到身上，她们却被推开了。  
艾德里弗和她们一起滚在地上，因为疼痛闷闷地哼了声。食人魔块头过大一时无法闪避，冲去了街道的另一头。多瑞亚快速起身，将地上的两人拉起来。  
“跑！”  
不需要更多的命令，三个人朝着食人魔的反方向拼命奔跑起来。  
不顾街边人怪异的目光，也不顾这个组合是多么的不可思议，三人狂奔了几条街，终于因为艾德里弗再也跑不动了而不得不停了下来。  
“那……那是个……什么……”  
他扶着墙壁上气不接下气。  
多瑞亚翻找了一番，从背包里拿出了一瓶水。  
“一个食人魔，不过现在已经跑出它能找到的范围了，只要你不原路返回。谢谢你刚才把我们两个推开，不过现在你最好回学校了。”  
多瑞亚将水放在地上，从胸口抓了一把，又推了出去。  
“只要你不跟我们两个同路，就不会有什么危险。”  
“那你们……”  
“听着，凯特琳娜托伦特，”  
多瑞亚并没有理会艾德里弗，转向了凯特琳娜。这是多瑞亚第一次完整地叫出凯特琳娜的名字，平常她都是叫凯特的。凯特琳娜不由地紧张了起来。  
“我现在可以确定你的身份了，为了你的安全考虑，你不能再回圣约翰学园了，我想你应该没什么特别重要的东西留在宿舍了吧？”  
“倒是没什么东西，”她的东西很少，基本上都是随身带着，“但是——”  
“没有时间解释了。等我们到了目的地之后再详细说也来得及，现在最重要的是保证你的安全。那东西随时可能会追上来，它记住了你的气息。”  
“等等，到底……我们又要去哪？”  
“先走吧——”  
她拉着凯特琳娜跑出了这个街区，不顾身后艾德里弗的大喊大叫。这时凯特琳娜突然意识到，多瑞亚的拐杖被丢在了旧工厂。  
拉着凯特琳娜狂奔的多瑞亚跑得飞快，与此同时，姿势异常怪异。


	3. 混血者大本营

两天两夜，凯特琳娜都没有合过眼。她一开始还半信半疑，但直到“格雷”和他的“伙伴们”追上时，凯特琳娜终于不得不承认现在面对的是事实而不是梦境或者游戏剧情了。“你们一开始都是这样，相比而言，你接受的速度都算快的了。”她的朋友，多瑞亚格林伍德，在她勉强接受了一切后这样说。  
两天两夜，凯特琳娜的世界观被刷新了N次：看不惯的同班同学变成了食人魔，接着被讨厌的男生救了一把，而现在她正在和朋友逃亡中——这个朋友也不是普通人，或者说根本不是人。  
接受了同班同学有个是食人魔的事实后，再去接受多瑞亚是个半羊人似乎简单了许多，但当女孩在她面前突然脱掉了裤子的时候，她还是吓了一大跳。凯特琳娜终于明白为什么多瑞亚走路和跑步的姿势非常奇怪且需要拐杖了——多瑞亚的腰部以下是一只羊，腿的部分被毛茸茸的蹄子取而代之，如果再过几年，可能还可以在她的头上摸出刚长出的羊角。  
“我是你的守护者。”多瑞亚这样郑重地重新自我介绍，并给了凯特琳娜一张名片，上面是手写的字样。  
————————————  
守护人  
多瑞亚格林伍德  
混血者之丘 长岛  
————————————  
多瑞亚的任务就是在世界各地找到凯特琳娜这样的存在，然后将他们安全地带回混血营，防止他们在十二岁之前就因为魔兽而死。多瑞亚找到了凯特琳娜，但一直不敢确认身份，直到格雷变回原形后“闻到了混血者的味道”才得以知道这一学期的判断是正确的，而女孩对此的解释的由于某种原因凯特琳娜的项链起到了护身符的作用，遮掩住了她混血者的气息，但在被魔兽碰触后失效了。  
“也算是好事也算是坏事，好处是我终于确认了你是我要找的人，可以带你去安全的地方，坏处是这么多年你平安无事可能就是因为这条项链的作用，现在你失去这层保护了，所以我们更要赶快到达混血营。”  
她总会以这句话作为结尾。  
凯特琳娜不知道混血营是个什么地方，但很显然她现在必去不可了。一路上格雷和他的食人魔同伴穷追不舍，很多次她们都是险险逃生，不得不说多瑞亚将一大碗滚烫的麦片粥泼到食人魔脸上的举动非常帅气，但因此她们也失去了最后的零钱买来的早饭，而多瑞亚随身带着的食物早就吃光了。此刻多瑞亚的右臂上缠着凯特琳娜外套的一部分用以止血，凯特琳娜身上也满是擦伤，两个人都饥肠辘辘。  
如果现在还不到混血营，在死在食人魔口中之前，她们可能会先饿死。  
混血营，顾名思义，一个容纳所有混血者的地方。虽然听起来像故事一样，但希腊神话里的神祇是真实存在的。就像凯特琳娜听过的神话那样，神会与凡人相恋，他们生下的孩子是半人半神，也就是混血者。  
“我不知道具体会是谁，反正你的父母肯定有一方是位神祇。混血者拥有强大的力量，但是同时也会吸引着魔兽，而这种吸引力也跟血脉有关，如果是阿尔忒弥斯或者德墨忒尔的孩子，就算在魔兽面前晃悠，魔兽也对他们的兴趣都不大，因此他们即使不经过训练也可以平安地活下去。但其他一些神祇的孩子就危险了，如果不经过系统的训练，很大概率之下他们活不过十二岁。”  
在第三天早晨，她们偷偷钻进一辆客车时，多瑞亚小声解释道，并小心翼翼地张望着四周，以防被司机和乘客，或者更坏点，被魔兽发现。  
“我们快到了。这辆车会经过我们的目的地，你可以先小睡一会儿，等快到的时候，我会叫醒你。我们从后窗跳下来。”  
凯特琳娜点点头答应，可一点睡意也没有。她们席地而坐，小心地用最后一排座椅挡住身体，随着大巴的颠簸左右摇晃。凯特琳娜晕得想吐，胃里却空空如也。她一手抱着膝盖，一手无意识地抚摸着破碎的吊坠，第一次感受到了无尽的茫然。  
救济机构虽然说并没有能力给孩子们提供多好的保障，但至少保证了他们不被饿死，就算是凯特琳娜这样的问题学生，也会有一个容身之地。凯特琳娜虽然多少次幻想过自己的身世，父母丢弃她的原因，但再也没有想过当她终于摸着了一些边际时，却是这样的不真实。  
希腊神话。  
她默默回忆着那些“传说”。  
因为多瑞亚的推荐，这学期她看了不少相关的书籍。虽然和阅读课本一样漂浮着的文字让她读起来十分费尽，但至少故事比干巴巴的课本有趣些，多瑞亚也愿意花上几个小时的时间将书上的内容读给她听，虽然那时她并不知道多瑞亚这样做的真正目的。  
用现在时讨论诸神和魔兽的名字十分怪异，但多瑞亚希望她渐渐熟悉这些。“那是你生活的一部分，或者说是我们生活的一部分。”她就这样平淡地说出口来，如同在描述今天晚上要吃些什么。“在混血营，你会遇到你的兄弟姐妹们。”  
是啊，兄弟姐妹们。  
诸神和神话中一样依旧热爱于在凡间留下自己的子嗣，凯特琳娜不知该觉得欣慰还是好笑，她快十一年的孤单生活要结束了，因为诸神千百年来一贯如此的不负责任。  
“你可别在神祇的面前这样说。”听到凯特琳娜的评价，多瑞亚耸耸肩膀，“我们要到了。”  
她们猫着腰，凑到窗户前，一起用力将窗推开。多瑞亚探出脑袋张望了片刻，接着趁着客车拐弯减速的时机跳了下来，凯特琳娜紧随其后。她们没有被任何生物发现，实在是太好了。等客车消失在道路尽头后，多瑞亚伸出手指向前方。凯特琳娜这才发现，树林中有一条蜿蜒而上的小路。  
“混血者之丘，当然在外人眼里，这里是一个草莓批发中心。没有经过允许的人是无法进入的。往上走你会看见一棵很高的松树——我们叫它塔利亚大树，为了纪念一个女孩子。这棵大树守护着混血营，树下就是混血者之丘的入口。”  
她们顺着小路向上走去，很快就不能再看见刚刚客车行驶过的车道。树林长得葱郁而茂盛，依稀可以闻到枝叶断裂后流出的特殊香气。多瑞亚所说的松树渐渐出现在视线内，可与凯特琳娜想象中的不同，她并没有看到一个苍劲而翠绿的巨大树冠，眼前出现的，是发黄的松针与憔悴的树干，一阵风吹过，又扑簌簌掉下了些。倘若这棵塔利亚大树是守护着营地，那这份守护，看起来确实太脆弱了些。  
“奇怪，这不对劲。”  
多瑞亚呢喃着，步伐变得更快了。  
“你是说，这棵树以前不是这样的？”  
凯特琳娜努力跟上，但多瑞亚并没有回答她的问题，反而倒吸了一口凉气。  
枯黄凋落的松针在地上厚厚地堆积了一层，一旁的草木明显有烧焦的痕迹，两座小山般高的废铜堆在一边。凯特琳娜感觉里面有个像牛角一样的东西。  
总而言之，眼前的这一切看起来都不像是多瑞亚口里所说的“安全地方”该有的样子。  
“我说……我们是不是走错地方了？”她试探着开口。  
“是多瑞亚吗？”  
侧边的树林间传出窸窣的声响，一个看上去十四五岁的少年钻了出来。他有着深色的皮肤，穿着身盔甲，举着盾牌与长剑，盾牌上画着斧头与火焰。少年走近时，凯特琳娜发现盾牌下方似乎被什么地砸了一次，陷下了一个坑。  
多瑞亚长舒一口气，看起来终于放松了些。  
“好久不见，贝肯道夫。营地到底是怎么了？”  
“你不在的时候，发生了挺多事，我想喀戎也许没来得及全部告诉你，毕竟他最近的麻烦也够多了。”名叫贝肯道夫的少年放下了戒备，叹了口气，“所以这就是你找到的新人吗？”  
“是的，她的名字是凯特琳娜 托伦特。”  
“你好，凯特琳娜，我可以这样叫你吗？我是查尔斯贝肯道夫，赫菲斯托斯之子。”  
少年走到凯特琳娜面前，伸出手。这是一只巨大的手掌，当凯特琳娜伸手握住时，感受到了其上厚厚的茧子，仿佛他的主人每天都会待在作坊一类的地方潜心打造什么。  
“很抱歉让你第一次见到混血营时她是这幅模样，最近我们遇到了一些意料之外的事情，比如说前几天巡逻的阿瑞斯一族在这里碰上了两个科尔喀斯。”  
“科尔喀斯？还是两个？”  
凯特琳娜在她浅薄的希腊神话知识里寻找这个词，背后的多瑞亚却叫出声来。  
“虽然有挺多人受伤，但最终还是被成功杀死了。科尔喀斯是种会喷火的铜牛，你还记得美狄亚的故事吗？”贝肯道夫示意凯特琳娜向那两堆废铜看去，“不过想要清理走它们有点困难，所以这几天还一直堆在这。营地最近出了状况，我们有太多的事情要去做。”  
“是因为塔利亚大树吗？”  
多瑞亚忧心忡忡地抬着头，在距离地面一米高的树干上，一个子弹大小的窟窿在不停地往外渗出树液。  
“是的。有人对她下了剧毒。营地的魔法防护就靠着塔利亚大树，现在这层防护快要消失了，入侵的魔兽也多了起来。以前这里是绝对不可能出现科尔喀斯，甚至不需要我们每天像这样在这附近巡逻，营地确实曾经是对混血者而言最安全的对方，但倘若塔利亚大树的情况继续恶化，会怎么样我也说不清楚了。我们先进去吧，差不多到我换班的时候了。看起来你们好像好久没有吃东西了，要不先用这个凑活一下？”  
他从一个挂在书上的背包里取出一个面包，掰成了两半递给两个女孩。多瑞亚咬了一大口，含含糊糊地说了句帮大忙了。凯特琳娜撕下一角放进嘴里，比起学校里提供的面包粗糙了许多，却散发着浓烈的谷物的香气，仿佛才刚刚出炉不久。  
半块面包很快便进入了空荡荡的胃里，凯特琳娜感觉好受多了。


	4. 十二幢小屋

贝肯道夫领着二人穿过一层薄薄的屏障，一对兄弟正好向他们走来。他们瘦瘦高高，一头棕色的乱发盖住眼睛，一脸一模一样玩世不恭的坏笑表情。与贝肯道夫成套的盔甲与武器不同，他们的装备显得东拼西凑，像是从不同人身上扒下来然后强行拼在一起一般。三人点点头算是打了招呼。  
“呀，这是新成员吗？看来今天宿舍得安排出足够的空间了。”  
兄弟中的一个拍了拍凯特琳娜的肩膀，狡黠得像只狐狸。  
“这是特拉维斯和康纳斯偷尔，现在带领着赫尔墨斯一族，在你知道自己真正的归宿之前，你也会在赫尔墨斯的小屋里住一段时间。”  
他们顺着继续蔓延的小路走向更深处，营地的模样渐渐展现在凯特琳娜眼前。森林与小溪，曝晒于阳光下的草莓地，散落于各处的希腊式建筑——凯特琳娜大概认出了剧场和竞技场，一座有着蓝色尖顶和长长门廊的大堂位于最近处，森林旁，十二座与众不同的小屋排成了U型，其中一座在阳光下闪闪发光，几乎不能直视。这里确实有营地的气氛，只要忽略一整片像得了重病一般的森林，草地也如被大火烧过一般枯黄。营地里的人们行色匆匆，或打磨着兵器，或穿梭于不同的建筑间传递信息，其中几个在路过他们时和贝肯道夫打了个招呼，却完全没有停下来的意思。  
“对了，多瑞亚，喀戎让我们巡逻队的成员在见到你后告诉你在回到营地后马上去找他一下，他现在还没离开，不过不在大厅，在他的住处。”贝肯道夫顿住了脚步，“我带着凯特琳娜简单看看营地吧，在晚餐前，我还有点空余时间。”  
“啊，好的。那，凯特先交给你了。”  
多瑞亚突然紧张了起来。她迈着奇怪的小碎步离开，跑向了另一个方向。  
“我想……在见喀戎之前，我们先到处看看吧。”  
“喀戎？呃……是那个，半马人？”  
“可以那么说。喀戎曾经是我们的活动教练，三千年来，都是喀戎教我们对付魔兽，学会混血者努力存活的方式——不过现在是坦塔罗斯了。”  
“因为塔利亚大树中毒了？”  
“是这样。那种毒是一种来自地狱的蛇毒，就连喀戎也没有见过，也许是地狱深渊里某种魔兽产生的。塔利亚大树维持这营地的防护系统，就是你进来时穿过的那道屏障，所以她中毒后会让整个山谷受到感染，这样下去营地总有一天会崩溃。总有人要负起责任来，所以喀戎被辞退了。不过我们都相信这一切和喀戎没有关系，他真的是位很好的老师。”   
贝肯道夫叹了口气。  
他们经过空荡荡的沙滩排球场和一座天蓝色与白色为主调的农舍，农舍的阁楼开着窗，却将窗帘拉得严丝合缝。凯特琳娜看不见里面，却隐约感觉有谁的视线穿过窗帘注视着她。  
“我们这边走。”  
凯特琳娜跟着贝肯道夫，一路好奇地东张西望。森林几乎占了这个山谷的四分之一，树木粗壮得倘若原始森林，只是颜色不太对劲。小路渐渐延伸至湖边，被成堆摆放的独木舟占去一半的位置。  
“晚些时候你可以来这里挑选适合你的武器。”  
接着是马厩、标枪场与剧场。在路过军械库时，贝肯道夫淡淡地开口，仿佛这是一件天经地义的事情，但凯特琳娜并不觉得自己有挥剑或者舞长矛的天赋。  
“那儿是竞技场。在平常的情况下，会举办各个小屋间的格斗比赛，但因为现在是特殊时期，一切活动被暂停了。  
“各个小屋间？”  
“等到了宿舍区，你就知道了。这里是用餐大厅。”  
他指着一个露天的凉亭。凉亭坐落在一个可以俯瞰大海的小山坡上，希腊式柱子间摆着十二张石质野餐桌，没有房顶，也没有墙壁。一堆营火在中间燃烧着，照料着火焰的是一个小巧的红衣女孩，在偌大的空间里显得孤零零。她发现凯特琳娜正望着自己，露出了一个微笑回应。  
最后他们来到了住宿区。  
十二幢小木屋整整齐齐排列成一个U型，两幢在最里面，剩下的分成两列排在左右。这里汇聚了凯特琳娜见过的最奇异的建筑，除了每幢小屋房门上挂着的写着编号的黄铜门牌外，它们完全没有相似之处。每个小屋都面对着一个足球场般大小的空地，空地上杂乱地摆放着些希腊雕像，还有喷泉、花床和篮球架，看起来十分随意。此时此刻大部分营员都在各处忙碌，留守于此的人并不多，但有几间屋子看上去完全没有人居住的气息。  
最庞大的小屋位于空地最前端，上面的数字标着一号。沉重的希腊圆柱竖立在光滑的青铜门前，门闩则是闪电的模样。与它并排的一座小屋看起来柔和得多，细细的圆柱上绕着石榴与花朵组成的花环，墙壁上则雕刻着孔雀的图案  
“这里有十二幢小屋，每一幢对应着一位主神，在你被确认为他们的子嗣后可以入住相应的小屋，在那之前，会在赫尔墨斯的小屋借住。啊，这两幢小屋属于宙斯与赫拉。”见凯特琳娜好奇地打量着，贝肯道夫解释到，“不过这两间屋子不住人。同样不住人的还有第八号小屋，这三幢与其说是宿舍，不如说是荣誉小屋更准确些。”  
她顺着贝肯道夫所指的方向望去。八号小屋现在看上去平淡无奇，但据贝肯道夫所说，当夜晚来临后，它会发出银色的光芒。八号小屋对面是凯特琳娜远远眺望时看到的那座金光闪闪的小屋，它看起来是仿佛纯金打造的，在阳光下反射出耀眼的光芒。这两幢遥相对望的小屋属于阿尔忒弥斯和阿波罗，贝肯道夫所居住的小屋就在它们旁边，它拥有着许多烟囱，此刻正冒着烟，看上去像个小工厂。  
“赫菲斯托斯的族人都擅长做这些，”贝肯道向凯特琳娜展示着他身上的盔甲和武器，“这些都是我们自己打造出来的，比军械库的用起来更顺手。我想，也许你适合拥有一把轻一些的剑，军械库的对你而言可能太重了些。今天晚上我就去找找合适的材料吧。”  
他上下打量，用目光测量着凯特琳娜，自言自语。  
他们路过三号小屋。三号小屋比起一号小屋低矮了一些，由粗糙的灰色石材搭建而成，墙壁里还镶嵌着贝壳与珊瑚。门半开着，一股淡淡的海盐味飘了出来。凯特琳娜偷偷向内张望，铺着真丝床单的四柱床上飘着海蓝色的丝带，墙壁则闪耀着鲍鱼贝壳的光芒。阳光投在淡黄色的地板上，窗帘随风而动，波动的光影让凯特琳娜想到了沙滩与海洋。  
“这里住着人吗？”她不由自主地问。  
“这是波塞冬的小屋，本应该是不住人的，不过现在有一个成员——不对，是两个了。”贝肯道夫改口道，“以前只住了一个叫波西杰克逊的男孩，但前几天一个独眼巨人被波塞冬承认了身份，也搬了进去。”  
“独眼巨人？”  
追了凯特琳娜和多瑞亚一路的食人魔又出现在脑海里，凯特琳娜不禁打了个哆嗦。  
“诸神与凡人的后代是混血者，而与其他种族的后代则会是独眼巨人一类的存在。原则上说，只要被承认了身份，诸神的后代都拥有小屋的居住权。”贝肯道夫将拍拍试图探进三号小屋的凯特琳娜的肩膀，“未经允许随便进入其他神祇的小屋是不礼貌的。”  
凯特琳娜缩了回来，吐了吐舌头，跟着他继续向前走，却又忍不住回头看了一眼三号小屋。它像深海里静静伫立的一块磐石，任由细小的浪花拍打着，激起的波纹荡漾进了她的心里。  
五号小屋是鲜红色的，油漆漆得乱七八糟，仿佛是直接用桶泼上去的，门厅之上挂着一颗野猪头。阿瑞斯的孩子们力气很大且擅长格斗，此刻一个红发女孩在门口磨着自己的匕首，感觉到凯特琳娜在看她，抬起头俩恶狠狠地比了个手势，四号小屋则爬满了番茄藤与金银花。然而这都不是贝肯道夫的目的地，他领着凯特琳娜，直到走到最尽头的一幢小屋。  
这幢小屋看起来很像凯特琳娜概念里的夏令营小屋。它显得有些破旧，门槛与窗沿已经破损，褐色的油漆掉了大半，写着“十一”编号的黄铜门牌歪歪斜斜挂在墙上，门廊上是两只蛇缠绕在一只有翅膀的竿子上的图案，贝肯道夫说那是双蛇杖。  
这里是商业、旅者、小偷和畜牧之神、众神使者赫尔墨斯的小屋，此处接纳所有的来访者。屋内此刻没几个人在，但睡袋与吊床挤挤挨挨，塞满了整个房间，看起来像是发生灾难时的临时庇护所，居住的人看上去比床位多了不止一点。  
赫尔墨斯小屋的负责人是斯偷尔兄弟，现在正在巡逻。贝肯道夫让她将自己的东西先放在这里，但凯特琳娜并没有什么东西可放。她身上只有急急忙忙带出来的一个瘪瘪的钱包，还有脖子上坏了的项链或者说护身符，她可怜兮兮为数不多的家当都还在圣约翰学园的宿舍里，看起来是这辈子都拿不到了。  
“那……好吧，等下一次交接的时候，我们再来一趟，让斯偷尔兄弟帮你安排具体住处。”  
贝肯道夫看出了凯特琳娜的窘迫，率先离开了小屋。凯特琳娜急忙跟着离开，她感觉，留在小屋里的几个孩子正以极其不友好的视线打量着她。


	5. 欢迎仪式1

走到室外的阳光里，凯特琳娜终于长长呼了一口气。贝肯道夫拍了拍她的肩膀，示意着她沿着来时的路返回。  
“如果你是觉得刚刚有些不太自在，别太在意，斯偷尔兄弟会安排好一切的。赫尔墨斯小屋去年出了一些事情，有些成员还没有走出来。”  
“听起来是件非常糟糕的事情了。”  
凯特琳娜回头看了看刚刚离开的小屋，与其他的小屋相比，这间显得破旧而摇摇欲坠——且人满为患。  
“为什么不让他们住到其他地方呢？明明还有那么多空屋子。”  
“因为其他小屋只接纳神祇的孩子们，而赫尔墨斯作为旅者之神，接纳所有人。每个来到混血营的孩子都会或长或短在这里住一段时间，直到被神祇承认身份。”  
“那如果一直没有被承认呢？”  
“那么就会一直留在那里。诸神很忙，他们分给自己孩子的时间非常有限，而神祇的数量却非常之多。因此有些混血者会一直得不到承认，那么就会永远留在赫尔墨斯小屋——那里的孩子们分为‘已经确认的’和‘还没被确认的’。”  
“这听上去可一点都不负责任。”  
天边响起一道闷闷的雷声。  
“如果我是你，最好别在这里随便这样说。”贝肯道夫耸耸宽大的肩膀，“抚养你长大的是父亲还是母亲？另一方应该就是神祇。这几天在你接受了训练之后，根据你的长项，可以继续缩小范围。”  
“我不知道。我是在福利院长大的。”  
“抱歉，我没有那个意思。”  
一双大手轻轻落了下来，粗糙的掌心轻轻拍了拍凯特琳娜的肩膀。  
“啊，没事。”凯特琳娜试图换一个话题，“贝肯道夫，训练又是什么？还有，刚刚你所说的赫尔墨斯小屋发生了什么？”  
“射箭，攀岩，马术，划独木舟，还有一些希腊语的课程，具体都会有安排，等你休息好了就可以立即开始，这是这里每个人的必修课。至于去年的赫尔墨斯小屋……”  
他停顿了片刻，叹了口气。  
“斯偷尔兄弟是今年才成为负责人的，去年以及更早之前，赫尔墨斯小屋的负责人叫卢克 卡斯特兰——在赫尔墨斯小屋，你最好不要提这个名字。”  
“这个卢克 卡斯特兰是离开混血营了吗？”  
“可以这么说。”  
他从口袋里拿出一串不同颜色的黏土珠子，上面各自有着不同的花纹。  
“每年八月，在夏季课程结束的那一天，我们可以得到一颗珠子，花纹记录着当年发生的最重要的事情，证明我们又活了一年。”  
他示意她去看最前面的那一颗，上面的图案是闪电权杖。  
“去年冬至日，宙斯的闪电权杖被盗，并认为是海神波塞冬偷走了权杖，一场诸神之间的战场差点爆发，不过幸好，一位英雄找回了权杖，归还了回去。”  
“这听起来谢天谢地——那位英雄是卢克 卡斯特兰吗？”  
“不是。这一切都是卢克 卡斯特兰幕后使的鬼。他在冬至日去奥林匹斯见习的时候偷走了闪电权杖，接着嫁祸给了波塞冬。如果他的计谋成功了，现在的我们就危险了——虽然我们现在确实在另一种危险中。”  
“所以——卢克被营地赶走了？”  
“他是主动离开的，在我们发现一切的幕后是他之前。至于其他的事情，我想对现在的你而言有些太难懂了，如果以后有机会再慢慢解释吧。总之，在赫尔墨斯小屋不要提到卢克就好，那儿有很多营员因为自己的小屋出了这样的事情而耿耿于怀，另一些人……仍然是崇拜者他的。”  
“崇拜一个——差点杀死所有人的叛徒？”  
“要知道，一个人在外部表现出的模样和真实的样子是有差别的，虽然说和卢克一起在营地生活了那么多年，但我并不能说我了解他，也许连安娜贝丝都不知道他的真正面目吧。日常相处时间的不同，了解程度与角度的不同，人们对同一个人的评价都会各自不一，到底是怎样，也许只有他自己知道。总之，这件事就说到这里吧。我们到了。”  
贝肯道夫突然停下脚步，仍然沉浸在他话语中的凯特琳娜一个没刹住撞在了他的背上。  
他们站在一座被漆成天蓝色的大堂前，一个穿着超大版橙色T恤的女孩沿着大堂前的石梯走下来，衣摆之下露出一双毛茸茸的腿……不，蹄子。  
“我以为到晚餐时候才能看到你们了。”  
多瑞亚格林伍德现在看起来已经完全不需要拐杖了，但这幅模样还是让凯特琳娜看得不习惯——自己的朋友，从腰部往下原来是一只羊的诡异感觉不是每一个人都会体验到了。  
“你们是要去见狄先生和活动教练吗？”  
她挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，眼眶红红的，看上去有些沮丧。  
“是这样。”贝肯道夫突然压下声音，“你见到喀戎了吗？事情怎么样了？”  
“见到了，不过他现在已经离开了，好像是一直等着我们回来，但在那之后再也无法拖延时间了。”多瑞亚也跟着压下了声音，这让凯特琳娜越来越莫名其妙。“不过他依旧不确定——但是可以确定的是如果你们再不进去或许狄先生就要发火了。”  
她结结实实地打了个哆嗦，小跑着离开，看起来一刻都不敢再久留。  
“好吧，我们先去见见营地负责人吧。”  
贝肯道夫目送着多瑞亚离开，将凯特琳娜推上了台阶。  
大堂的阳台采光很好，可以看见大半个营地的建筑，栏杆被雕刻成拿着竖琴长着翅膀小孩子的模样，玫瑰与藤蔓攀援而上。阳台上放着张桌子，上面摆满了零食与饮料。两个男人面对面坐在两端，一位半羊人站在一边，拿着蒲扇扇出阵阵微风。这里看起来是营地里唯一一个有夏令营气息的地方。  
“我以为要得去请你，你才会肯过来，凯瑟琳德伦多。”  
靠近凯特琳娜的那个男人转过身来。他身材矮胖，有着一个红红的鼻头和两只水汪汪的眼睛，一头发黑的鬓发，穿着件虎皮花纹的夏威夷衬衫，看起来和栏杆上的小天使模样有几分相似之处，不过是中年版。凯特琳娜四处张望了一番，才意识到他在叫自己。  
“抱歉，我叫凯特琳娜 托伦特，如果你是在叫我的话——”  
“是‘抱歉，先生。’管你叫什么呢，维特利那特伦托，你是坐还是不坐？还有你，麦肯耶夫，四个人了，可以玩匹诺克了。”  
“这是我们的营长，狄先生。”  
贝肯道夫拉开两张椅子，凯特琳娜小心翼翼地在桌边坐下，一张牌甩到她面前，她犹豫了片刻，将牌抓在手中。  
“先生，我想我不会玩这个……匹诺克？”  
“要我说，现在的这些小鬼们一个没一个有礼貌。”  
桌子另一边的男人慢悠悠开口，说话听起来像是多少年没吃饭一样轻飘飘。和狄先生相比，他瘦得可怕，穿着一件破破烂烂的橙色囚服，衣兜上写着号码“0001”。男人眼眶发黑，一头灰发乱七八糟，不知道上一次修理是什么时候。凯特琳娜见他目不转睛地盯着自己，不由地将椅子向后挪了挪。  
那道目光里冗杂了愤怒、沮丧和饥饿，凯特琳娜从未见过这些情绪能同时出现在同一个人的视线中。  
又一张牌被扔在她手中。  
“抱歉，狄先生，我想凯特琳娜应该不会玩匹诺克。”贝肯道夫在她身侧开口。  
“那就不会在发牌之前就提前说明吗？非要等到这个时候？这东西是除了竞技场角斗和吃豆小精灵电子游戏以外人类发明的最伟大的游戏之一，我希望所有有教养的年轻人都能明白它的规则。不过我现在是没兴致去教一个纯新手。”  
牌已经发下去了一半。狄先生瞪了贝肯道夫一眼，敲了敲桌子。纸牌从桌上与凯特琳娜手中挣扎着跳起，排列回整整齐齐的模样。  
“那可真是好了，该怎么打发掉下午这些乱七八糟的时间？”  
“狄先生，关于前段时间战车大赛破坏掉的跑道——”  
“是，是，我知道，用不着你在我耳边一遍遍聒噪，你们这些小混血者除了惹麻烦外什么都不会。”  
狄先生烦躁地挥了挥手，面前的高脚杯里出现了红色的葡萄酒，他满足地长叹一口气凑到唇边，在即将入口的一刻，酒水消失了。  
“该死，还是那样。”  
他打了个响指，高脚杯内装满了可乐，这一次的液体没有再消失。他一口喝完了里面的液体，终于肯给凯特琳娜一个正面。  
“那么现在是，好吧，常规上的欢迎仪式——欢迎来到混血大本营——当然这句话只是客套上的，听听就好。”  
“要我说，这些该死的小混血者们趁早消失是个不错的主意。”  
瘦弱的男人舔舔嘴唇，依旧在以让人浑身不自在的视线打量着凯特琳娜，搁在桌边的手却向一块从包装袋里掉出的饼干慢慢移过去，在快要接近的时候猛地一扑，那个劲道看起来和他瘦成枯柴的身材完全不搭。凯特琳娜以为饼干会被他压成粉末，但意外地，饼干上了发条般地从他的手心之下划出，从凯特琳娜身边擦过，猛地撞在了墙上。饼干屑从墙上慢慢掉落下来，撒在地上，室内跑出一个半羊人，拿着抹布和扫帚匆匆开始清理。  
凯特琳娜猛然察觉到这些诡异的魔术般的场面已经不会让自己感到吃惊——她不知道这是不是个好兆头。  
“看来我们都不容易啊，也许下次就能成功了。”  
狄先生叹了口气，将喝完的高脚杯推到一边，毫不客气地指使着身后不停制造着微风的半羊人去拿葡萄。  
“要我说，也许再多等几天就成了，老伙计。在这个营地工作本身就是种折磨，你的这个古老诅咒会慢慢被抵消的。”他看起来一副假惺惺的模样。  
希腊神话，多瑞亚的“告诫”，面前男人身上奇怪的状况……一个大胆的猜测突然出现在了凯特琳娜的脑海里，她坐直了身子，望向桌边瘦弱的男人。  
“你是坦塔罗斯。”


End file.
